


Tjadas Random Reader Inserts

by Land_of_Domes



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingsglaive, Now You See Me
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Reader Insert, mostly requests, obviously, pure unholy fluff, random fandoms, slowly I will add more, you kow what this is, you searched for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: You know what this is. Rating may change over time but each chapter will have a warning in the notes if it applies. Enjoy~





	1. After Work (Nyx Ulric)

You sighed into the cold night air and burrowed deeper into the blankets surrounding you, when you heard the door to your small apartment open and soft sounds from someone moving around in the entrance area reached your ears. Cold air wafted over the skin not covered by blankets when almost silent footsteps neared the bed.

“You awake?” The tall man standing in front of the bed asked. “Hmmm,” you murmured back and felt the bed dip besides you still not opening your eyes. Strong arms embraced the cocoon of blankets you resided in and you cuddled up against the body behind you.

“Mind sharing a bit of blanket here?” An amused whisper ruffled your hair and, without thinking about it, you slightly rolled away so that your lover could open one side of the blanket cocoon and crawl into it. An act that you immediately regretted the moment his frosty body touched yours. Naturally you tried to get away but the muscular arms that you normally adored tightened like a vice around you, leaving you no chance to escape.

“Gods you’re cold!!” You exclaimed and felt him scooch lower so he could press his face between your shoulder blades. “Did you meet Shiva herself at the gate?!” You could almost feel his smug grin on your skin.

“Oh it’s a bit windy outside.” You desperately tried to wiggle away from those cold lips. 

“Get your icy-” You had to suck in a deep breath when Nyx managed to wedge a leg between yours and threw the other over your body. Since there was no way you would be able to fall asleep now and Nyx obviously had no intentions to let his own personal heater go you sighed and tried to find a comfortable position, but not before reaching back and pinching his side. The ice cube enveloping you only laughed.

“How was work?” Cold hands wandered under your shirt and started to draw lazy circles onto your stomach and rib cage.

“Same as always. I just hope I’ll be back to active duty soon.” You fished out his hands from underneath your shirt and laced your fingers together.

“I don’t.” He sighed against your neck and you felt even more goosebumps erupting on your skin.

“I know.” You lifted your still intertwined hands and kissed one slightly scarred knuckle. Slowly the skin of the man lying behind you began to warm up and you suddenly became aware of his leg still tucked between yours and you subtly tried to change positions when another low chuckle reached your ears.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” His beard rasped against the sensitive skin of your neck every time one of you moved and you found that an excellent excuse to get away from your knight, who, if he’d recognize your predicament, would keep you up all night and you had to get up early tomorrow.

“Changing position. You sting.” You lied gleefully and turned around once Nyx let out an affronted humph and loosened his grip. You were both lying face to face now and for the first time this evening you looked into the stormy eyes you loved so much. Nyx made a pleased sound when you moved forward to gently kiss him.

“Welcome home.” Strong arms enveloped you once again and your face was pressed against a solid chest.

You made a questioning sound when he wouldn’t let up which Nyx answered with a simple,: “I’m still cold.” You smiled and for the first time this night threw your arms around him to keep him near you. In the morning you’d have to part again but the night would always be yours. Of that you were sure.


	2. The Bartender One (Daniel Atlas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

“Oh well but how about I show you a trick of such fantastic, uh, splendor that we can forget such little things as money?” You only rolled your eyes.

“Honey, we’re in Las Vegas, how many times do you think I heard that?” At least he was attractive, you thought. With his slightly curly hair and dark intense eyes he wasn’t a conventional beauty, but there was something about him. You took a sip of water. Not many people were at the bar tonight, you probably could close up soon.

You put your bottle down.

“How about…you stay till I close and then show me how fast you can magic my clothes off?” You had to blush at your own directness.

“Ah well, for that trick I would need a assista-”

“You have to pay for your drinks first, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you feel like it you can always talk to me or request fics on tumblr ( https://tjada-sees-the-world-go-round.tumblr.com/ )  
> English is not my first language so if you see a mistake don't feel bad about pointing it out! It actually helps me a lot! See you next time~


End file.
